Superman: A Liam Payne Fic
by loverose14
Summary: Despite the trouble Emily is having at home with her brother, despite Liam not answering her letter, despite her not thinking she's beautiful, this fairytale brings true lovers together in an ending you won't forget. Disclaimer: written by my 14 year old naive self; not reality.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. This was written my my ****naive ****14 year old self, so...not exactly reality.**

Emily POV

I was in the middle of a Transformers marathon – my favorite movies, except for maybe Bambi and all the Mission Impossible and the Jason Bourne series, Harry Potter, the Pirates of the Caribbean and every Disney movie (ok, it's a lot of movies!). My best friend – who knows how much I like Transformers – called me during my favorite part of the third movie where Bee has this epic jump. I was watching it on my laptop in the school library, and it was the last day of school before our four week Christmas vacation.

"WHAT?! Can I call you back in like 20 minutes, please? I'm watching Transformers." I whined.

"No way, this is so, so, so much better than Transformers. Trust me," she replied

"Come on! Just twenty minutes! Bumblebee is about to kick some serious ass!" I pleaded.

"Nope," she said popping the _p_. "Come over, I need to show you something."

"Bella!" I started pleading. I heard a giggle in the background. I guess I'm on speaker-phone. Oops. "Who's there?" I asked immediately suspicious.

"You'll find out when you get here. Now, come on!" she said, and I could hear the faint hint of anger in her voice at the person who gave her away.

"Fine," I gave in, "I'll see you there in 10 minutes. It better be as good as One Direction, cuz that's the only thing better than Transformers. And Bumblebee. Ok, and Shia LaBeouf can be there, too."

Before I hung up, I heard a voice in the background of the other line (one laughing, then another one) say "What if she knows we're her? I mean she did guess-" the line went dead. I knew that voice somewhere. I knew that I did.

I got up and changed into what extra cloths I had brought to school: my favorite low-cut, blue tank top and a pair of faded strait jeans. After I slipped on my baby blue and dark blue designed converse, I glanced in the bathroom mirror. My hair was a complete loss; it was in a messy bun, so I didn't bother to fix it. I climbed into my old, dark blue Chevy truck. I think you can guess what my favorite color is now, right? Yup! It's blue. J So that's me: blue freak, book freak, and fairytale ending freak. I love books, and I get freaked out if it's not the perfect ending.

And you should know that my parents and my little brother and Bella's family are on vacation together for Christmas; they come back literally the day before we go back to school. I'm staying with Bella until they get back (practice for college even though we're only 16) and its 7 days to Christmas.

**Me: **I think it's now time for introductions. I'm 16½ years old, and that truck was a hand-me-down from my uncle. I'm fair skinned, and my hair is light brown. I have a little bit of a gut (my grandma calls it a pot belly), and that just proves that I'm _defiantly_ not a dancer. I can play the piano, sing, climb trees, and I'm a very good artist (at least I think so). I know that's all really great, and I do love it all, but my biggest downfall is being really, really, _really_ shy. When I meet someone new, I'm never the first one to start a conversation or even say hi. That's why high school isn't really my thing. Thank God I have Bella to help me through these four years of what seems like my living hell. (Sorry, please excuse the language from here on out J) I don't talk much either, even to Bella. I get my feelings out through writing poems or songs, playing the piano, and painting or drawing. And don't think I don't cry because I do sometimes.

**Bella: **Bella, my best friend (she's 16) in the world is _really_ outgoing to the point where it was almost uncomfortable to be with her in the halls because she knew _everyone_, and I'm not exaggerating this at all. Ok, maybe there was a group of kids every now and then whose names she didn't know and then she'd make every attempt possible to get to know them. And I mean every possible way to reach out to them you can think of, and she gets really upset when people don't like to her. Which is most of the b*tches that play volleyball and stuff. (Like I said before, please excuse the foul language in this fanfic. I apologize in advance, but the story wouldn't be as realistic if the swears weren't there. You know us, right girls?) And she's class president for the third year in a row. Bella has blondish brown hair, and is very pretty. She can wear sunglasses like a model, but I have glasses, so I really envy her sometimes. One thing you really should know is that we are _total_ fans of One Direction. Harry Styles is her favorite member, and mine is Liam Payne. When I say favorite, I mean that we adore the entire band, but they just have soft spots in our hearts. Our friend Michelle isn't a fanatic about 1D, like we are, but her boy is Niall.

**Michelle: **Michelle (she's 16) is really sweet, and she's like a combination and Bella and me. She's a little shy, not very much at all actually, and very polite to adults. When she wants to tell you something, she won't hesitate (or think it over). She's very bubbly, and gets really excited over a series that she currently likes (movies or books, but mostly movies; recently it's was twilight and the character Jasper). She went to a different high school then Bella and me, and I really miss seeing her every day, even though I still talk to her. The jokes aren't the same without her though. She's the best jokester and comedian ever, and one of her skills is tripping over air. No, really, I'm being completely serious. J She has dark brown, wavy hair that reaches to just below her shoulders, and she's 5 feet and about 11/2 which probably is an inch shorter than me. Yeah, we're really shortL. So sad…

**Jackie: **Anyway, my other friend, Jackie (she's 16 and ½), has long, strait, dark brown hair, and she constantly looks in the mirror. Yeah, she's in love with Zayn. Her hair is always immaculate, she's beautiful, and can wear sunglasses like a dream. She's social, but not like Bella where she's in over her head. She's not afraid to speak her mind, and she is probably has the most "glamor girl" in her than any of us, but Bella comes in a very close second. She's not my best friend per say, but we're friends.

**Sam: **Samantha and I have only met a few times (she's and older girl that Bella befriended at school), but we really seem to get along. She's definitely the prankster of our little group and she loves stripes. Yes, Lou. Sam is completely in love with Lou. Whenever you're feeling down, if you talk to her you'll come away smiling, guaranteed. I know that sounds really cliché, but it's so true. She has long blond hair that reaches to about halfway down her back, and it's sometimes wavy or strait. It really depends on the day. She's amazing; I love hanging out with her.


	2. Chapter 1

So, on the drive to Bella's, I cranked up 1D's WMYB and sang along with the windows rolled down not really caring who heard me: it was a good day, and there's nothing like a classic 1D song to make it even better.

I pulled into Bella's drive, and walked up to the door which was wide open. "Hey, Bella? What's more important than a Transformer – _Transformers!_ – marathon and my favorite part?! Bella only One Direction – or Shia LaBeouf – could be that….important." I dragged out that last word as my eyes became wide in shock.

Bella had stairs that came up to the living room, which branched off into the kitchen on the left. There was a huge couch in front of a TV in the living room, with loveseats on either side. There was a large rug in the middle of the floor on which there was a glass coffee table. Okay, okay, fine. I know you want to hear the next part.

I looked around the room, and I saw Bella standing there with Harry Styles, Michelle was next to Niall Horan, Jackie with Zayn Malik, Sam with Louis Tomlinson, and Liam Payne – _the Liam Payne_ – was looking at me. Oh my God, why is he looking at me?

"Bella?" I whispered in total confusion.

"Hello love," some of the boys said while others said (like _Harry_, of course), "Hey babe." Zayn said, "Vas happening?!"

I glanced at Bella, and she smiled and shrugged, so I looked at Liam. (_Oh, my God. His voice…_)

"Hi." I bit my lip smiled shyly.

"Can we talk somewhere else for a little while?" he asked shyly.

"Uh, yeah. Bella…?" This was my way of asking what room I could use.

"Go ahead and use my room," she replied.

I smiled my thanks and led Liam upstairs to Bella's room. Her bed was in the corner, and there was a large, circular rug in the middle of the room. The rug was about the only place on the floor that didn't have her junk all over it. "Uh… hi." I was so nervous.

"Do you remember that letter you wrote to me about four years ago, and you told me everything about you? Well, you probably know Danielle and I broke up, and I know this sounds really bad, but that was my excuse to find you. I still had your letter, but Lou had lost the envelope, so I didn't know you're address to reply to you. Then Bella came to a signing, and she was amazing, giving me your second letter. Thank you for giving me a second chance because I really wanted to find you. You're address wasn't on this one either, but Harry, being the flirt he is, had Bella's. So, yeah. This is basically our vacation time between tours where we can be off radar for paparazzi."

All I got out of that was that I was the reason the perfect couple _ever _broke up. I was so pissed at myself. "I'm why you broke up with Danielle?" They were _so_ perfect…

"No, but that's not the point. Emily, I've been searching the world for you, and I finally found you," he said.

I blushed a lot and looked down. "Why me if you could have any girl in the world?" It spilled out of my mouth, WHY did it slip?! Oh no. I knew I was blushing now, and I looked down.

He faltered at this point. "I – it's just something about you. Uh… would you, um, maybe like to go out to see a movie tonight with me and the band?"

I was shocked. After what I just said, he offered me that? "Sure," I managed to reply smiling. I don't know why he was so nervous or why he looked everywhere for _me_ when he can literally have any girl in the world, but _hey_ it's a movie with popcorn and I don't have to pay! I love dates J… even though I've never been on one. (I know you're laughing. Stop! And if you are one of the girls that went "aww…poor thing", thanks, but I don't need the pity party. Guys are just guys, and sometimes they suck.)


	3. Chapter 2

During the movie, we all sat in the back of the theater, and Lou started throwing popcorn at a random lady in front of us. The lady got up after a while, and we wondered where she went until she came back in with a police officer following closely behind. Lou got in so much trouble! It was the funniest thing ever; I had to look away and cover my mouth or else I was going to burst out laughing. After the cop warned him and left, Lou stuck his tongue out at the lady. I couldn't help it then: I laughed aloud with Niall and we received many _Shh!_'s from the audience. I looked over at Liam who looked like he couldn't hold his laughter anymore either – he was about to burst. Thankfully, we were all able to hold the rest of it in till the end of the movie, but once we were all in the van that Paul (yeah, that's right _Paul_!) picked us up in, we all looked at Lou and laughed so hard we had tears in our eyes. I had to hold my side – where I was getting a stitch – and had to lean on Liam to keep myself from passing out. "I can't anymore – it hurts!" I yelled at them.

"No, don't say that! They're gonna tickle you," Liam warned too late.

My mouth dropped open as they all turned to stare at us. "Oops." The girls were whispering to them, probably making a plan and telling them where I was most ticklish – my sides. I was sitting next to Liam in the back; Jackie was on Zayn's lap in the middle with Niall and Michele next to him. In the front, Bella was on Harry's lap and Sam was on Lou's. Liam pulled me close as Lou started to climb in the back. He sat down next to me. "Hello, Louis," I said hopefully sounding polite as I leaned closer to Liam.

"Hello," he smiled and he had that mischievous gleam in his eyes. Then Sam came in back after him, and I said "Hello, Sam," the same way I said hi to Lou.

"Hello," she said the same exact thing as Lou. Then Niall shouted "Nando's!" Everyone jumped in the back with the rest of us and started tickling me to death. I gasped for air while attempting to yell "Stop!" but the combination of the two didn't sound really convincing. Liam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into the corner away from the boys and my crazed friends, and they started tickling him. I had my breath back, so I said "Lou, I'll give you carrots if everyone stops, and Niall, we can go to Nando's!" The two boys I immediately stopped tickling Liam and started to pull everyone else off him. Of course, this little tickling fiasco gave Harry the perfect chance to (ladies and gentleman, it's Harry Styles) snog Bella. Yup.

They didn't realize we were all watching them, and Lou took a picture and said very loudly, "And that goes on twitter!"

Harry and Bella broke away from each other, and Harry started yelling at Lou. I just sat back and watched – it was really funny.

After we got home we all sat in a circle in the living room, some people were on the couch others were on the floor. Liam and I were sitting on the couch together when Sam yelled "Truth or Dare!"

"Yes!" Harry was the first one to say anything.

"No, you promised me Nando's!" yelled Niall.

"We can go tomorrow. Is that ok?" I replied.

"Ok…" He looked a little disappointed.

"And what about my carrots?!" yelled Lou.

"You can get them tomorrow with Niall cuz that'll be unfair to Niall if you get your promise first." I said.

"Ok…" He sniffed and started fake crying on Harry's shoulder.

"Yup, defiantly Mommy Direction," said Zayn.

I blushed and looked down while Liam just smiled.

The rest of us finally agreed to truth or dare, and Sam asked the first question.


	4. Chapter 3

Liam POV

I still couldn't believe that I had actually found her; I'd been searching for what seemed like forever even though it was only two years. That was long enough for me anyway. Now I was sitting on the couch with her next to me, and the dreaded game of truth or dare began.

"Liam! Truth or Dare!?" Harry asked dramatically.

"Um, truth," I said guessing what his dare would be.

Harry looked a little crest-fallen before saying, "Were you completely obsessed with Emily for two whole years and couldn't go anywhere without her picture?"

I stared open mouthed at Harry who I was so going to beat up later. "You gotta answer it mate," Lou said with an evil smirk.

I looked down and mumbled a _yeah_ not looking at Emily because she'd probably think I was a stalker or something. She probably couldn't want to be anywhere near me.

"I can't hear you!" Lou yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled and glanced at Emily. Her reaction wasn't what I expected. She was looking down and blushing. I noticed she does that a lot. "Lou, truth or dare?" I asked quickly - anything to break this awkward silence.

"Dare," he replied.

"I dare you to put salt in Harry's hat, put some water in it and then put it back on his head." He snatched Harry's beanie of the top of his head and ran into the kitchen.

"Why me?" Harry moaned.

"Cuz you're a jerk, Hazza," I said.

Lou found the salt in the cupboard; he poured it into Harry's hat and then sprinkled some water in it.

"More water, Lou," I said, watching him.

Lou looked at me with an evil grin, and turned the faucet on full so when he turned it off, the hat was dripping. Lou ran towards Harry, and Harry tried to run away. Zayn stuck his foot out as Harry ran by, and Harry fell in a heap. Lou quickly pounced on him and threw the hat over his head.

"My hair!" Harry moaned.

He quickly got up, went over to the sink, and pulled his hat off. "Oh, God," he muttered. He bent his head over the sink, and shook most of the salt and water out of his hair. Everyone was laughing like mad, but I couldn't tell who was funnier Niall or Emily. She laughed just like him. Oh, and Sam was hilarious; she was rolling on the floor laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Lou picked her up and sat beck down in the loveseat with Sam on his lap. Harry went to take a shower.

When Harry came back, Lou dared Bella. "Ok, Bella – truth or dare," he said like nothing happened. If you're wondering, yeah, this is completely normal.

Harry whispered in her ear God-knows-what and Bella picked dare. Poor girl…

"I dare you to… go in the closet with Harry for 5 minutes." Oh God, I was right, this was not going to turn out well at all.

"Don't do anything, Hazza," I warned.

"Don't worry Daddy, I will," he replied and Bella blushed.

We checked on them 5 minutes later, and, yes, there hair was really messed up and they were out of breath. Bella was blushing like crazy.

"My turn!" Harry yelled, jumping out of the closet.

"Look, Harry came out of the closet!" Lou yelled.

We all laughed when Harry screamed "Shut up!"

We did a lot more, and every "couple" ended up having a dare together except me and Em. Oh, no.

"Your turn, you guys," Zayn smiled. No, no, no, no.

"Time to get my revenge on Daddy Direction," Harry said with an evil grin. Bella started whispering in his ear; I'm gonna kill him.

Emily looked just a little short of terrified. "Please not too harsh, Hazza," I pleaded with him.

He sighed, "Fine… you have to…" By now he had an evil grin. Oh no. "When we pick the places we sleep, you two are together."

"Oh, God," Em muttered so it was just audible and glared at Bella; she just smiled. Then she glanced at me.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm not Harry."

"I know, but that's not what I'm worried about," she replied. Now she had me worried.

"What then?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said too quickly. "My turn. Zayn truth or dare?" she said fast too.

"Dare," Zayn replied shooting a worried glance at me.

I looked back at him just as confused as he was.


	5. Chapter 4

The game continued for a little while before we all decided to get to bed. All the girls were in one room, all the boys in another, and Emily and I were in her room.

Emily went upstairs to get ready with the girls, so I was left with the boys downstairs.

"Do any of you know what that is all about?" I asked totally confused.

Harry immediately looked guilty.

"Talk, Harry," I demanded.

"Bella told me that Em can't fall asleep. That's it," he said, but he still had a guilty look.

"How long does she stay up, Hazza?"

"Exactly one in the morning."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

I sat down on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. Niall sat down next to me and put his arm around me. "You'll figure it out; you always do. You see right through us."

Yeah, I should explain that… once I know a person's personality, I can kinda predict what they'll think in a given situation. It's not like a superpower or anything, just a "people talent."

The problem was she's different. I can't see through her. I can't read her like I can read the boys and everyone else. I couldn't guess what she was thinking, only what I would be. I could even tell what Bella would say even though I've only known her for a day, not even. I guess I'm getting good if I can read Bella, but not that good if I can't read Emily.

Bella POV

I had to have Harry to tell him. They were so perfect together, and it could only work if he could understand. And she would never tell him, I know she wouldn't. She'd pretend to sleep, but she wouldn't actually get any sleep at all without some help. I do feel bad because Em is gonna kill me, but this _has_ to work.

Emily POV

The girls came back into the room, and we thought we would have some more fun before we went to bed, but Bella said their neighbors were very cranky, so we just went to bed and they probably gossiped till midnight.

After I brushed my teeth and tugged on a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and pulled out my braid, I walked out of the bathroom and saw Liam in my bed (_haha! SO HAPPY_) texting someone on his phone. Unfortunately, he had a T-shirt on J. I sat next to him, and he put the phone down to look at me. "You know, you're beautiful." I blushed and looked down before bulling back the covers. "Thanks," I whispered.

He just smiled and put his arm around me. I still can't get over this – I'm totally internally fangirling! (_OMG Thee Liam Payne is lying next to me, with his arm around me, and we're falling asleep!)_

He turned off the light and snuggled close to me. Now it's a very long hour later, during which I could get no sleep even listening to Liam's rhythmic breathing, and I decided to go downstairs and outside for some fresh air. I slid out of bed from inside of Liam's hug and walked over to my sweatshirt. I threw it on, and walked downstairs. Did I tell you that I'm very good at being quiet and sneaky? Sometimes I think that I'd make a really good thief. I tip-toed past Zayn and Jackie who were "comfy-looking" (if you know what I mean); he must have pulled her out of bed to be with her. I silently opened to door to go outside. I stood there for a long time just taking it all in before closing to door and sitting on the front steps. The fresh air was amazing; the black night was sparkled with stars, and there was no moon. The air smelled like autumn even though it was softly snowing. Wow, two weeks till Christmas and it was going to be a white one. It was silent outside; not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. This was my favorite time in the world where I could be completely at peace and be myself. A single tear was sliding down my cheek as I heard a voice behind me. Beautiful timing, Liam…

"Are you crying?" asked Liam, his voice full of concern.

"No," I mumbled, wiping my face. I'm shit at hiding stuff like this. My back was to him, so he sat down next to me and pulled me close. With him I had a feeling that everything would be okay. Then my thoughts came back, and I had to hold it back with everything I had.

"Are you okay, Em?" he asked. Wow, he really was worried.

I just nodded; I didn't trust myself to speak right now.

"Bella told Harry to tell me. They say it always helps to talk about it," he offered. _Oh man, she's in deep shit_.

"What'd she say?" I asked.

"Just that you can't sleep very well," He replied.

"Ok," I said.

"Did I say that you look really good in my sweatshirt?" I could tell he was smiling.

Oh no, I grabbed his sweatshirt by accident instead of mine. Shoot. No wonder it smelled so good. "S-sorry, I thought it was mine," I whispered.

He just smiled. After a while, he started to pull me up off the ground. "Come on, you need to sleep. It's almost one in the morning," he whispered.

I nodded, but just stood there looking at the newly fallen snow that had started to cluster. I sighed, and would have leaned on something like the wall of the house, but Liam was there and I didn't want to have to completely rely on him like the girls whose lives revolve around their boyfriends. That's just weird. Besides, I don't even know him.

Liam's hand found mine; I still hadn't looked at him. He put his hand under my chin, and gently pushed my head up so that our eyes met. Another tear slid down my cheek as I saw the worry in his eyes. My best friend didn't even care that much – okay, she does but she doesn't show it. His hand fell, and I leaned my head on his chest. "I want to help you, Em. Always know you can talk to me. You can always trust me," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. "I promise." I nodded, and he pulled my head up so I met his eyes again. He leaned forward and his lips gently brushed mine. This second in time could have been my fairytale ending even thought it was just the beginning; the snow gently falling around us as we kissed. I decided to trust him.

Liam looked down at me with a small smile on his lips after he kissed me, and he led me back upstairs. We climbed in bed, and I fell asleep in his arms.

That was my first kiss.


	6. Chapter 5

Emily POV

I woke up in the night desperately gasping; my cheeks were wet.

Liam was suddenly right next to me. He was singing softly in my ear, but I was too stressed to figure out what song. I turned toward him, and sobbed quietly in his shirt. I didn't care what I was doing; he just would have been my pillow at this point. The only difference was he was singing to me, and he was warm, and he was actually someone…

I fell asleep in his arms again knowing I had someone to count on other than my brother, who's always been there for me. Except he wasn't here.

I woke up in the morning, the memory of last night fading, but still there. It was completely dark, and I wondered if I had woken up again and it was still night, but then I realized I was still in Liam's arms. I tried to move my head without waking him up, but he was already up.

"Hey. Are you ok?" he asked.

Oh, if I could only tell you how much I loved his voice at that moment. "Yeah, now that you're here," I winked seductively, messing with him.

He smiled, and kissed my forehead. That's what happened last night, too! Liam Payne kissed me! Then I remembered what else happened last night; Liam sang to me.

"Thank you – for last night. You have a great voice," I giggled

He just blushed and started acting really nervous. Was I making him nervous? Thee Liam James Payne? No. I couldn't be.

"Uh- I know we just met and stuff, but I feel like I've known you forever. Do you – do you want to be my girlfriend?" What?!

It was my turn to blush. I looked down in his arms so he wouldn't see it. Why out of all the girls in the world would he pick me? I'm just me. Not that beautiful like Danielle. Then I started thinking that if he could snap me out of a nightmare like that (and they were staying at Bella's for a while, so, according to that amazing dare, we'd be sleeping together for a while), and I got used to the sleep, what would I do when he left. I want to go with him.

"I really want to say yes, but I've only really known you for a day," I said feeling horrible as I watched his face fall.

His hand came under my chin and lifted my head up just like he did last night. He gazed into my eyes, and I bit my lip. He has the most gorgeous eyes. "I can change that. What do you say?"

"Okay," I said, smiling slightly.

A smile spread across his face, and he leaned in to gently kiss me. Woah. I felt the sparks from last night again, and I wanted it to last forever. Then another thought sank in; oh my gosh, I'm Liam James Payne's girlfriend! Ha!

Bella POV

I ended up sharing a bed with Harry – I think the guys are trying to set us all up. Thank God he didn't try anything much, he just kissed my forehead. Surprising right?! Then I woke up in his arms. Wow. I love his curly hair, and his dimples, and, omg, that accent! I closed my eyes and tried to cuddle closer to him when he woke up.

"Good morning, babe," he said. OMG Harry Styles called me babe!

"Morning," I replied. I was totally obsessed with those perfect green eyes.

He grinned and showed his God-given perfect smile. Then he started looking nervous. It couldn't be me, was it? No, I've only known him for about 24 hours. If anything, he should still be in the flirting stage.

"Bella, d-do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked. Holy crap!

All I could do was nod as the stupidest grins spread across both our faces. Omg, I'm dating Harry Styles, the guy (god!) I was obsessed over for two years. Wow. I'm for once speechless.

Michelle POV

I woke up to find myself in Niall's arms with him looking at me. I couldn't help smiling before asking "Where are we?" like an idiot. Yup, that's me!

"You fell asleep on the couch, and Jackie and Zayn started snogging, so I carried you up here. I figured you wouldn't want to wake up to that," he replied. God, I love that accent. But Jackie and Zayn, cool!

"Thanks," I said gratefully smiling up at him.

He smiled down at me in return, and out of the blue asked me, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He immediately looked shocked, and blushed. I tried to stop giggling but I couldn't, so I just nodded. He smiled his crazy adorable smile, and kissed my forehead.

Ha! I'm dating Niall Horan! Omg!

Sam POV

I remember that Jackie and Zayn started snogging while we were watching a movie after Bella told us to go to bed. We were watching it quietly, so it doesn't really matter. (What movie… oh yeah – 21 Jump Street) Lou picked me up and carried me upstairs. We went in one of the spare bedrooms, and Lou pulled me close, and I could feel that he was tense for some reason. I couldn't help thinking of Twilight whenever Edward smelled Bella, he got tense, and I giggled as I thought _Lou's a vampire! _However he snapped me out of it when he whispered, "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Sam? I think you're wonderful and the most beautiful girls I've ever met. And funny, that's always a major plus."

Omg. "Yeah," I nodded with a stupid grin coming to my face.

"Oh, good!" he smiled and kissed my nose. Then the unthinkable happened! Lou Tomlinson started mercilessly tickling me.

Ok. I'm dating Lou. Wow! _ And I can't breathe. _

Jackie POV

Zayn and I started snogging last night during our favorite movie, and everyone just kinda cleared out. We ended up on the couch somehow, but before I could fall asleep in his arms like I'd always dreamed about, He whispered something in my ear. "Jackie, will you be my girlfriend? I really like you."

"Yeah, I could tell," I giggled. "Ok." The biggest smile in the world spread across my face as he snogged me again.

Oh, no. I think I love the Bradford Bad Boi.


	7. Chapter 6

Emily POV

I decided to make breakfast. I was in that good of a mood. J

"I think I'm gonna make breakfast," I told Li.

"Um… no – stay here," he grinned, tightening his arm around my waist.

I put on a shocked look. "What about Niall? Poor Niall!"

"Yeah… Harry can have him," he said, pulling me back on the bed.

"Liam!" I wined. "I have to take care of Niall." I smiled… a lot.

He started to pout. Oh my God, no one can resist that face. "Come with me," I decided.

Li sighed then said, "Ok."

Don't ask me how, but I ended up pulling him off the bed, then I went to find some clothes. I took out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, while Liam went downstairs to his suitcase. I decided to just change in the room, because I figured he would change in the bathroom downstairs, but no he had to come back up. I was almost done; I had my sweats on and a bra, but no shirt when he walked through the door. _Dam._

"Sorry," he mumbled, turning away and blushing. _Shit_. I gasped and ran into the bathroom, and shut the door while my cheeks started burning from blushing. I brushed my hair before coming out so I could think about what to say to him. As I finished my normal bun, I still couldn't decide anything. I came out and saw him sitting on the bad waiting for me. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

When I came out, he stood up. "Hey, I'm really sorry. That was as bad as Harry. How can I make it up to you?" he blurted.

"Uh…" I was completely not expecting this. "Sure." Thank God he didn't mention my bruises.

"Ok, good," he smiled. While we were walking downstairs, he said, "You did look very beautiful, by the way. But I do want to talk to you later about something."

My eyes popped wide open, but I was in front of him, so he didn't see. Wow, I can't believe this. I just shook my head as I walked past Zayn and Jackie (still sleeping) and in to the kitchen.

"No, I'm serious," he said as he got out the eggs for me. Was still talking about how beautiful he thinks I am? I just ignored him this time except for thanking him as I took the eggs.

"Wait, for the eggs or the comment which happens to be the truth?" he asked confused.

"The eggs."

"Emily," he said spinning me around to look at him after I put the eggs on the counter, "You are beautiful." I blushed and looked down. "Emily," he sighed and lifted my head so I had to look at him, "how can I show you that you're beautiful?"

I looked down again bit my lip; I couldn't find anything to say. He wouldn't give up though. He lifted my head again, and looked into my eyes as he leaned close. I closed my eyes and felt his lips brush mine. Oh gosh, the sparks flew again just like last night. It felt like fireworks every time he touched me. I wondered if Danielle had ever felt this way about him. I pulled myself close to him, and smiled. He looked into my eyes again and said, "You're beautiful," and kissed me again, but this time a little harder, and I kissed him back.

I don't know how long it would have lasted because Harry walked in and shouted, "Yeah! Go Liam!" waking up Zayn, Jackie, and no doubt everyone else in the house.

"Dam-it-Harry!" Liam yelled as I turned back to the eggs as my checks turned red again. Why do I always have to flipping blush; I'm not used to this guy stuff. I sighed as I got out a pan and the butter, while Zayn and Jackie got up. I had just turned on the stove when Liam whispered in my ear, "You really are beautiful," and softly kissed the back of my neck. His whisper sent shivers down my back, and I smiled. I had just finished cooking eggs, bacon, and sausage when Niall came running down the stairs with Michelle on his back. Wow, it's been a while since I've seen a piggy-back ride.

"Food!" Niall started yelling.

I looked at Liam who was still in the kitchen with me and said, "Told you so," with this huge, stupid grin on my face. Michelle started laughing hysterically, and we all started laughing at her (or with her, whichever you like) which made her laugh even harder, which made us laugh harder until there were tears in our eyes and stiches in our sides. Sam was rolling on the floor again in a fit of laughter. _Again._

We were finally able to start when Niall said he wanted food. I dished everything out to them, and by now everyone else was down stairs. All the girls looked like they were in a dream for some reason. "Hey guys, are all the girls okay?" I asked confused.

They all looked guilty and happy at the same time except for Liam. He just looked happy.

Then Bella spoke up, "Harry asked me to be his girlfriend." She had a huge smile on her face.

"Zayn asked me," Jackie said.

"Lou asked me," Sam said.

"Niall asked me," Michelle said.

"And Liam asked me," I concluded glaring at all the boys, but I couldn't hide my small smile.

Liam didn't really look guilty, but all the other boys did. "What did you do, guys?" he asked. If anything, he was slightly embarrassed that I said we were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Well, we all kinda decided that because we really like these girls that we'd ask them to be our girlfriends because we want to have them forever and never want to leave," Niall said.

Michelle looked at him adorably. "That's so cut Ni," she said hugging him.

"That is the reason," Lou said earning a hug out of Sam.

"Uh-huh," Zayn nodded looking at Jackie with a glint in his eyes that you would find with Harry.

Harry didn't say anything; he just smiled down at Bella and started snogging her again.

"Could ya save it for the bedroom?" Zayn asked.

"You're one to talk!" Harry shot back.

"What about Li and Em?" Lou asked. _Dam-it, Lou!_

"Yeah!" Niall looked interested.

"Li, you weren't in the idea of girlfriends; why'd you ask her?" Harry asked

"I – uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck. "I really like her."

"Mm-hm. You really liked a lot of girls, Li. Why her so soon?" Zayn asked.

I decided to save him. "I'm still here, guys."

Harry grinned, and Sam said, "Let's go shopping!"

We all laughed, but went to get changed anyway.


	8. Chapter 7

I was extra careful and not only went in the bathroom this time but locked the door (once again, ladies and gentlemen, I give you Harry Styles [and Liam Payne]). I decided to wear my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a green long-sleeved, low shirt.

I walked out to see that Liam was waiting for me in my room because he was already changed from this morning. I took the opportunity to ask him, "Yeah, why did you ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"I just really like you, and I want to be here for you," he said. I smiled; that was the sweetest thing.

"Okay...shopping?"

"Not yet, I want to talk to you," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked, curious.

Someone yelled from downstairs, "Come on, let's go!"

I had started to walk to the door when Liam yelled back, "We'll catch up in a little while." He walked over to me and put his arm around my waist.

"Have fun," Harry laughed.

Liam gently forced me on the bed and then sat down next to me. "I just want to know if you are ok from last night."

"Yeah, I just miss my brother," I admitted. "He's...uh, he's in the army. Afghanistan."

"Oh." He leaned towards me, and his lips met mine. He pushed harder, and I pushed back. I had to stop for breath, and I leaned my head on his chest. He started playing with my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes.

…

We found everyone in to Forever 21 and Aeropostal which was next door. Jackie tried on a few dresses, Liam got some hats for Niall and him, Harry found a beanie, Lou found the striped shirts, Sam tried on some leggings, Bella found some tank tops, and Zayn found some hair stuff. I just sat back and watched them. It was so funny; they were just as funny as the video diaries. Liam came over when he noticed me not doing anything.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked.

"Nothing, you guys are just so funny," I said.

"Well, come on; you're trying stuff on with us," he grinned.

"What?"

"Yeah, come on." He dragged me over to the dresses, and I heard Bella shout, "Bad idea, she doesn't wear dresses."

Liam looked at me shocked. "What? But you'd look so pretty," he pleaded and put on his puppy dog face.

I hate when he does that face… _dam_. "Ok," I sighed.

"Yes! Can I pick some out?" he asked triumphantly.

"Sure."

He started pulling clothes from the rack, then stopped and asked, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue, but not too dark," I replied.

"Ok." He smiled, and put some stuff back on the rack. Then he pulled out every blue dress there was. I laughed and put some back that were way too poufy.

Liam dragged me over to the changing room, and then pleaded, "Fashion show?"

Lou heard Liam, and then dragged Sam over. Harry did the same to Bella and Zayn dragged over Jackie. They all picked out dresses for the girls and we laughed. It looked like we all had about six, so we decided to save the best ones for last.

The first one I tried on was way to poufy, and I wouldn't even come out. The next one was ok, I came out for it. It was slim and light blue with sequin patterns on the bottom and top. It was kind of itchy though, so I decided against it. The third one looked like a little girl's dress with a huge blue bow in the back. _No._ The fourth one looked like a gown from the fifteen hundreds. Harry thought it looked good, but it was way too poufy. The fifth and sixth ones were almost the same except one shade of blue was darker than the other. They had a sash in the middle, and it reached down to almost my ankles. For the rest of the girls, this was their last dress, so on my last one I was alone. They had all picked out their dresses, so they went to check out and Liam and I were left alone. I put the last dress on and gasped as I looked in the mirror that was in the changing room. It had braided straps on the shoulders, and pleats on the bottom. The silky dress reached to my ankles, and sequins covered the top but became scarcer towards the bottom. The dress was colored in different shades of blue all dissolving into one and other with the light on the top and the dark on the bottom.

Liam heard me gasp. "Is everything ok?"

"Y-yeah," I stuttered.

"Can I see?"

"Uh…" I decided I wanted to just show Lou, cuz he could tell me what these dresses were for, and I wanted it to be a surprise for Li. "No, sorry. I want this to be a surprise. Can you get Niall, please Li?"

I heard his sigh from the other side of the door. "Fine."

"Thank you, Lee-uum," I dragged his name out and heard his laugh, then his footsteps receded to get Niall.

After a while, I heard Niall from the other side of the door, "Everything alright, love?"

"Any one with you?"

"Nope, just me. Can you come out?" he asked.

I opened the door, and I watched him stand there in shock. "Is it bad? I actually thought this was the best one…" I said worried.

All he could do was shake his head with his mouth open. "Good, then close your mouth." He did. "What are these dresses for, anyway?"

"All I can tell you is that it's a special date-type-thing for the girls," he said still staring.

"Ok, thanks Niall," I hugged him and closed the door so I could get changed. Either I was really fast, Niall was slow, or both, but I made it out of the changing rooms just as Niall reached them. I heard him tell Liam, "You're really lucky, dude. Keep her."

I smiled in shock and wonderful surprise as Liam smiled and said, "Don't worry mate; I'm planning on it." He saw me and dropped his jaw in shock; he blushed and glared at Niall. Li walked over to me and took the dress (it was folded so he couldn't really see it) and, despite my many protests, bought my dress.

After, we all went to Nando's because I promised Niall, and I gave Lou a carrot when we got back home to Bella's house.


	9. Chapter 8

We went back to Bella's house, and played "never have I ever." I don't know why I'm surprised, but some of the stuff we uncovered was really bad. They found out that I never had a boyfriend. When Liam heard this he pulled my in his lap and rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled. Later, I climbed in bed, and he put his arm around me and fell asleep. I tried to fall asleep to his deep rhythmic breathing, but I couldn't just like last night. I sighed, and went to get up, but Liam's arms tensed, pulling me back on the bed.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I whispered.

"No, I was waiting for you to do that again," he replied.

"Go to sleep." I tried to get up again, but he pulled me back. "Liam, please. I need some air."

He was still for a long moment, and I could tell that he was thinking. "Don't go downstairs, though. Can you just go to the window?"

I nodded, and he let me up. I walked over to the window, and threw it open. I climbed up in it and sat there, but I think I must have scared Liam, because suddenly, he was beside me. I giggled. "Did you think I was gonna jump out?" I asked.

"Yeah," he admitted, and placed his hand over mine. I just shook my head, and looked back out the window.

"Go to bed," I told him.

"Ok," he replied cheerily, and lifted me up.

"Liam! Put me down, I have to close the window!"

He put me on the bed and went to close the window himself, but I got there first. He laughed, and picked me up again. After putting me on the bed for a second time, he walked over to the window. I got there first again. I giggled as he picked me up, and I clung to him. He smiled and kissed my forehead, putting me back on the bed. I raced him to the window again, but this time he caught me before I got there. I laughed as he spun me around. He sat on the bed with me in his lap, grinning. I smiled back at him as he pulled me down. I laid next to him and fell asleep again to his quiet singing. But it still wasn't until one.

….

The next morning, I woke up, still in his arms, and I looked up to see him staring at me. "What?" I asked; was there something on my face?

"You're beautiful," he said, plain and simple.

I smiled and said, "Your voice is."

"No, you are."

"What day is it?" I avoided his compliment.

"Saturday," he replied. Yeah, we had no school Friday and that was yesterday. I have to go out today was early as possible.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Seven, and I don't know why you're up this early."

I was late! I tried to roll out of bed, but I landed on the floor. "Ow! That'll leave a mark." I got up and ran to the dresser.

"Are you ok?" asked Liam, who was to shocked and too tired to catch me.

"Yup, just late." I ran into the bathroom to get changed.

You're probably wondering what's so important to get up at 7:00 on a Saturday for. Well, remember how I told you that I love to play the piano? My school has a piano, and I've been playing on it for the past eight years. When I was little, my older brother, William, would sneak me in because he always forgot his homework in his locker, and while he was getting it, I found the music room. He was the only one who knew I played the piano. Even my parents and my best friends didn't (and still don't) know. He bought me some books, and we would go there on the weekends even if he didn't forget his homework. Our parents always thought that we just went for walks and spent time together. Nope. We did spend more time together after that, though. He had taken music classes for school, so he knew how to read sheet music, and he taught me. I still have those first books. He kept buying harder pieces, and eventually, I got better than him. When he went to Afgan, I was completely crushed. The first few weeks he went way, my grades started dropping, and he was all I could think of. He came home for a short break, and he saw that I wasn't doing so well. He told me, "Don't worry about me; I'll always be here," he had pointed to my heart, "here," he pointed to my head, "and here," he picked up my hands in his, "through the piano. I'll always be here with you, don't worry. Whenever something's wrong, think of me. I'll make it better." Just like he always did. I had kept that through these five years, and I still do. Every day I could, I would sneak into school, and play the piano. He was coming home next year, and I would show him how much I'd learned. I couldn't wait. But for now, I just had to play the piano, our magic link, and wait. I haven't played in a little while because the boys came, and I really needed to practice.

I threw on a long-sleeved sweater top, and my favorite pair of jeans. I quickly grabbed some deodorant and Chapstick before running out of the bathroom. I went to grab the sweatshirt that was on the chair, but it was still Liam's. I slipped some socked on, ran to the closet, and pulled out my own sweatshirt. Meanwhile, Liam had groggily gotten up out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," I said with the biggest grin on my face. I wanted to feel that connection with Will again.

"Yeah, sure," Liam said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I am!" I insisted as I pulled my sweatshirt over my head. "I'm going nowhere fast." I started laughing at me own joke, then I ran downstairs to get ready and go. I know; I'm nuts. MUAH HA HA HA!

I grabbed a bowl of cereal because it was the fastest thing, and I watched Liam walk slowly down the stairs. He stopped dead in the middle of the room as he saw the spoon in my hand.

"Sorry," I muttered, and dropped it in the dishwasher. "Stay out of this drawer," I said as I pointed to the drawer where Bella kept the silverware.

"Yup," he said thankfully, and came over to me as I lifted the bowl to my lips and drained it. I dropped my bowl in the sink, and sat down by the stairs to put my favorite blue converse on.

"Can I come with you, wherever you're going?" Liam asked.

I froze; holy crap. Even Bella never asked that, and I tell her almost everything. She had long ago just accepted the leaving Saturday mornings and after school as just a weird habit. (Actually the only person I tell everything to is Will.) "What?!"

"C-can I come with you?" he asked again.

I bit my lip, deep in thought, as I looked him over from head to toe. "Uh.."

"Come on, please?" Puppydog face. Noooo! I think he knows I hate that.

"Liam…I'm sorry," I said, running upstairs to get my backpack and my music books. I knocked on the door quietly (everyone was still sleeping) in case… and he said I could come in. He was shirtless looking for a top in his suitcase. My mouth dropped open before I knew what I was doing as I stared at his abs. Dude… Photoshop – literally.

He looked up and smiled. I blushed and turned away as I grabbed backpack off the floor and quickly emptied it. I kept glancing at him as I walked over to the bed. He caught me again, so I just looked away. I grabbed the box full of music I had under my bed. I had to glance at him one more time to make sure he wasn't looking, and opened the top. I quickly flipped through it to see what I could bring, but I just decided to bring all of it like I usually did. I closed the box and shoved it in my backpack.

"What's that?" Liam asked gesturing at the box. He had a purple plaid shirt on now.

"Nothing. Got to go," I said walking out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

As I walked to my old elementary school, I let my thoughts drift to my brother. He was supposed to be home by now, but he hasn't seen me yet. He was supposed to come home yesterday, and I knew the first thing he would have done was to find me after he got home to find no one there and call my parents. He should've been here by now. I felt a tear roll down my check as I wondered if he was ok. I found myself wishing Liam was here with me. He would immediately know what was wrong and pull me over to a bench and wipe the tears gently from my checks. Soon, I would find myself telling him all about my brother and my piano. I've never told anyone about my piano. Why would I tell him all this? He would sit with me for a while, and look worried when I told him that Will was supposed to be home yesterday.

"He'll come today, I know he will, trust me," he would say.

I would smile back up at him. "Thanks, Liam. I never told anyone, so-"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise," he would say before I even had to finish. By then I would be choking up. And that's exactly what happened.

He had followed me from Bella's house, and he wanted to do something when he saw me start to cry. After I finished, he asked after a pause, "Can I, uh, hear you play? You sound like you'd be really good."

"Ok," I said as I got up after a pause.

He stood up with me and took my hand in his. We walked to the school together, and he asked, "Why are we at a school?"

"This is where I play," I replied with a grin. We walked in the ally parallel to the building, and I stopped at a back corner. Liam laughed lightly behind me.

"I can't believe you do this," he said. "I thought you were a goody two shoes."

I smiled evilly at him and let out a really, _really_ bad evil laugh. " MUAH HA HA HA!"

We both started cracking up. I scrambled on top of a few boxes to reach to top of the first floor windows. Then, I stood up, planted one foot against the adjacent wall, and pulled myself up to the second story windows. I crouched where the first window was open (it was too small to get though) and reached in to open the latch of the larger on above it. Once it was open, I climbed through. I took a deep breath of the familiar musty smell that I'd grown to love and know so well. I stuck my head back out the window and helped pull Liam up. I watched as his nose wrinkled at the smell.

"What is that?" he asked, grossed out.

"That, my friend, is the smell of my childhood," I laughed.

"Gross."

"How DARE you?!" I feigned being hurt. We both laughed hysterically again. "Ya learn to love it," I said after we both calmed down.

I walked over to the old piano that was half hidden in the farthest corner of the room. The top of it was covered in dust because I haven't been here in a while, and so was my stash of books that I had hidden in a hole in the wall. This school was so old that it was literally falling apart around us. I put back the chest that was in front of the wall-whole after I had gotten my books out, and walked over to the piano. I dropped my bundle of books down on the floor along with the other books that I brought. I picked out the song in my favorite book that I thought I had most prepared; it was "1,2,3,4" by the Plain White T's. I loved them; I had their entire album in sheet music. I turned to Liam, and said, " Okay, umm…why don't you sit over there," I pointed out of my peripheral vision range, "and…if you have any comments, criticisms, or anything, could you tell me after? No one's ever heard me except Will, so-so I want to know how good I am, honestly. Ok?"

"Of course," he said as he hugged me.

I smiled at him and turned back to the piano. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I just stood there; I was suddenly nervous. I've never played in front of anyone before, and only in front of Will… a long time ago. I took a deep breath and smelled Liam with the room. That was really weird, I thought that might mess me up, but then I remembered how he made me feel when I couldn't sleep: safe, like there was someone there for me. I hadn't felt like that since Will left. I felt breath on the back of my neck and felt hands around my waist. "It's ok; I think you'll do great," he said.

I smiled and, after a bit of hesitation, sat down on the piano bench. I thought of Will, and what he would say. "If you think you've got it, it's perfectly fine to show it off." I smiled, and my hands moved to hover over the keys. I longed to feel the music flowing through me again, to get lost in it once more. I realized how much I missed it. My fingers ghosted over the keys as I missed a few notes at first, but then I started to remember, and I felt the music take me away again. Picture a bird; the music felt like soaring on the back of an eagle. The piano just took everything away like it always had; away from friends, enemies, parents, worries, and cares. I started to sing the words I that learned, which brought me down at first, but soon lifted me lighter. I let the music take me away, and I forgot about everything; I was just flowing with the music. Liam no longer existed to me, neither did the room we were sitting in.

The song had to end, though, and I turned to look back at Liam, who I'd forgotten about. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were wide. "Th-that was really amazing," he whispered.

"Really?" I stood up and walked over to him. He put his hands on my waist and started to lean towards me.

"Really."

There was a cough to interrupt us from the corner by the window. No one was supposed to be here! I jumped away from Liam and started at the figure's silhouette trying to see who it was in the glare of the window. "Yeah, that really was fantastic. You're amazing; you should start to show off more," the voice said. Wait, I know that voice. And there's only one person who would know about my spot.

"Will?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"Yup. I missed you, princess."

"Will!" I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He hugged me tightly; I had my big brother back!

He let me go. "I missed you so much," he said.

I looked in his eyes and said, "Me, too." I hugged him again. "So, did ya like it? I did pretty good while you were gone." I laughed.

"Yes you did, little sis. You really should show off more, though." He smiled, and then he noticed Liam standing awkwardly in the corner. "Speaking of showing off, who's this? Has this place become the spot where you take the boys to snogg?" he asked grinning.

"Uh, this is Liam Payne, my boyfriend," I said smiling. "He got my letter."

"No way," Will said with a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah, that's me," Liam sticking out his hand for Will to shake. Will took his hand in a daze. "But I thought you never replied…" Anyone could tell that he was really confused, so we told him the whole story from losing the envelope and Bella's second letter to meeting him there.

"Wow, I can't believe you did it," Will said to me, and I blushed. "She's had this super crush on you since forever, and she never gave up on you."

"Will!" I whined. I glanced at Liam who was smiling then glared at Will. "Come on, did you have to?"

"Isn't that what big brothers are for?" He laughed. "You should see her room. You still have all those posters, right?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to the piano to put my books back. While I was placing them in the hole in the wall, I caught their conversation they thought I couldn't hear.

"You taught her well; she's a fantastic piano player," Liam said.

"Yeah, she is, but she mostly taught herself. I just love listening to her," Will replied.

"Me, too."

"So why'd you come and find her?" Will asked.

"I don't know. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Depends what you're looking at."

"Even from her picture and the way she wrote, I could just tell. I needed to meet her to see if she was actually real. You know what I mean?" _Wow, Liam. That's amazing, _I thought.

"Yeah, I get it. I felt that way about Elizabeth, by girlfriend, when I first saw her at a concert. I fell in love. But still," Will's voice grew firm almost like he was mad, "that's my little sister. If you lay a finger on her, I will personally kick your sorry little ass. Got it?" _Whoa, dude. Calm yourself_, I thought.

"I don't ever want to hurt her in any way," Liam seemed to know exactly what he meant. "She's helped me see so much already, like how powerful it is to do what you love, and that it's ok to cry."

_You taught me something, too, Liam. You taught me that sometimes you need a shoulder to cry on; you can't do everything alone._

"Ok," Will replied to Liam, the bitterness in his voice gone. I'd only heard that bitterness once before, when a kid was picking on me, and Will beat him up really bad. No one would touch me after that. Except when Will left four years ago. Everyone started again, and I had to learn to be street smart to survive some of the beatings I got after school or the taunts in the hallway. It really wasn't that big of a deal, though.

I could tell they were both looking at me now, but my back was to them as I bent down to place the last book in the hole. I turned around and said, "Nice view?"

Liam blushed as Will started laughing. "Nice one," Will said to me, obviously noticing Liam's face.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I said as I took a mock bow.

I pushed the chest back in front of the hole and got up. I put the rest of the books (the more precious ones in case someone found my stash) back in the box I'd brought and put the box back my bag. "You were amazing," Will said as he wrapped me in a hug.

"I can't believe you're home." I gave him my famous bear hug, and I had him coughing. "Sorry, are you ok?"

"You got stronger *cough* since I last saw you too," he said through gasps.

"I've had practice kicking people's butts," I smiled.

"How?" they both asked, worried.

"Nothing, just a few fights," I said as I flung my bag over my shoulder. It's true; I did have a few fights where a few kids cornered my in an ally, but I usually won with minor casualties.

"And I thought you were the good one," Will said.

"Me, too!" Liam exclaimed.

I just laughed and jumped lightly out the window and rolled; perfecting the landing. "Come on, sissies!" I yelled back to them.

Will jumped out next to me and Liam followed. I had the best landing: Will ended up in the dumpster, and Liam had to walk off a jolt he got because he didn't bend his knees enough. Will walked us to our house because he "needed" to show Liam my room. They were going anyway, no matter what I did, so I just had to go along with it.


	11. Chapter 10

My parents owned a book store, and the second floor was where we lived. Will had a key, but so did I; I beat him to the door. I pulled it open and flicked the lights on. We had rows of books lined up towards the back and we had floor-to-wall bookshelves lining the back wall. There was a circular counter to your right when you walked in that had the cash register and basically the reception desk. There were shelves lining every wall, and near the front and in the back we had rugs and chairs where anyone could sit and read something. There was a staircase on the left wall about halfway down the room that led upstairs to where we lived. I loved it here; if someone asked me where my favorite place in the world was it would be here.

Will walked right to the stairs with no regard to nostalgia or anything; I had to hang out down here for a little while. "It's amazing," said Liam.

"My dream come true. Now I just need a fairy godmother," I joked.

"Cinderella in a bookstore except for two things," he said smiling.

"What?"

"A fairy godmother, and the fact that you are so much more beautiful than Cinderella."

_That was so sweet!_ "Thanks. I guess I have my Prince Charming, too," I said smiling.

He walked over to me and said, "I'd like to meet your prince one day."

I giggled. Wow, I actually giggled. That's sad. I smiled and looked up at him; he was standing just a foot away, now. He took one step closer, and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back.

I heard a creak at the top of the stairs, and I knew that Will was probably there, but I didn't care. He should know that I have someone else to rely on; I don't need him completely anymore. I love him, but I can fend for myself now. I didn't want him to feel guilty when he went back to live with Elizabeth. My fingers became tangled in Liam's hair, and Liam's hands found my waist. He pulled me close, but I had to pull my head away; I was running out of breath. I leaned my head on his chest, and realized I had forgotten all about Will.

"Do you want to see me room?" I asked quietly.

I felt him laugh. "Sure," he said.

We walked upstairs, and I was thanking God that Will had decided to find some crackers in the cupboard while we were downstairs. He was at the center table in the kitchen. When you came up the stairs, there's a wall on your left and the kitchen on your right. On the other side of the wall is my room, and the first thing you see coming into the kitchen id the fridge, which is right next to you. Then there are cupboards covering the walls, and the counters were white. The top to the stove was white, but the oven part was black. There was a light above the staircase and one directly above the table. When you walk behind the staircase, my room is directly on the right; across from mine is Will's bedroom, and down the hall on the left was my Mom and Dad's. The one across from theirs is the living room where we have a couch and a TV.

I led Liam into my room and sat on my bed. My bed was in the far left corner with the bottom pointed to the stairs and my dresser. I don't have a closet, but I had a desk immediately to the right when you walk in the door. It was covered in notebooks that I love to write poems and stuff in. There was nothing in the corner behind the door (the bottom right corner), but in the other corner (bottom left) I had a doll house that looked like a fairytale castle with one doll. Right now, she had a on my favorite dress (yea, I still play with her – child at heart); it was light blue. It was strapless on top, and at the waist it puffed out to look like Cinderella's dress almost. Her hair was down, and it reached her plastic butt. She was barefoot.

My walls were covered in posters of One Direction. I either had ones of the band or Liam or Niall, and they completely covered my left wall. Mixed with those, I had Plain White T's posters and Hunter Hayes posters. On my back wall, I had a Cinderella tapestry; above my desk, there was a butterfly kite on the wall.

Tada! My roomJ. This was a fairytale. Oh yeah; my sheets were blue. And…

Right after my bed I had a glass door that led out onto a small balcony. That was where I usually went when I couldn't sleep and was thinking of Will. That's why I need a window; cuz I always had fresh air. There was a ladder descending from the balcony that reached all the way to the back ally. I think my parents gave me this room because my brother would use that every chance he got.

"So," I said awkwardly.

"Wow. This is amazing. I see you took a fancy to Niall once," he said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah. I figured if I ever met you guys, he would be like my older brother."

"I like the other posters, too. Hunter Hayes is cool," he said, and I could see the joke in his eyes.

"Thanks." I blushed and looked out the window. He took my hand in his, and I felt his lips brush my forehead. I lump grew in my throat and I realized I was nervous; why was I nervous? I didn't know what I was doing. Liam was my first. Honestly, I'm scared.

"Are you ok?" he asked knowing something was wrong. Man, he's good.

"Yeah, I just need a drink," was my excuse. I walked past him and into the kitchen; I grabbed a glass of water and tried to control my nerves as I drank it leaning on the sink.

It was Will's turn to ask, "Em, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Should we get back to Bella's?" I avoided his question.

"Yeah."

They shot worried glances at each other, and I walked past them downstairs. I walked right to my favorite bookshelf, fantasy, and grabbed my favorite book. It wasn't for sale; it was just the one random book disused like any other book on display. It was mine. It had a faded and ripped leather cover; I must have read it about twenty times. It didn't have many pages, but I loved it like I loved my own life. It was perfect. It had my dream ending. It fit in like any other book because most of the books we sell are really old.

I walked out leaving Will to lock up. I walked to a bench that was outside our little store and sat down. Liam walked over and asked, "Hey, was it something I did?"

"No, not you. You're perfect."

He sat down next to me. "That's not true. Who could possibly be more perfect than you?! Emily, you are the most perfect girl I've ever met." He meant it.

I looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yes, why would I lie to you?"

"You wouldn't but-" I faltered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I stood up as Will walked out of the house. "Let's go."


	12. Chapter 11

We walked home, and I found out that Elizabeth was in New York still, like I thought, and Will was going to stay with us at Bella for a while.

The guys really seemed to like him; I mean he was older, but they all seemed to get along really well. Will seemed to forget everything about Liam and how he'd gotten a little hostile before, and even they got along. That night, I was going upstairs and Liam was following me when Will asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to bed," Liam said confused.

"Oh, the dare. Harry dared Liam and I to share a bed till Christmas or something like that," I said.

"Oh." I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He seemed a little uneasy, though. "As long as it was just a dare."

I laughed and walked the rest to the way upstairs. We walked in and Liam shut the door behind us. "What did you mean earlier when you walked out on me like that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied through my teeth, reaching for a shirt.

"You know," he said.

"It was nothing."

"It was something, Em," he said walking over to me.

I looked up at him and got nervous again; I should trust him by now but I don't fully yet. "No it wasn't."

Liam sighed. "I just want to help you, whatever it takes. I really like you, Emily."

I paused. "I like you, too, Liam.

He leaned close to me and his hands went to my hips. I swallowed back the lump in my throat, but Liam seemed to notice right before he kissed me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied again.

"Please tell me, Emily. Is it me? Please, just tell me." He was begging now, and it hurt. It really hurt that I couldn't trust myself.

"I-" I faltered. Liam was patient. "You're my first. And I'm scared, Liam." I looked down. "I never had a boyfriend before, you're my first kiss, and I don't know what to do." Liam was silent.

"I'm sorry, I thought there must have been someone before me because you're just so beautiful, how could any guy not want you," he said.

I had to look up at him; he couldn't be serious. He was. "Thank you. But what are you sorry for?"

"Am I going too fast for you?"

"I don't know, that's why I need you," I admitted quietly.

"Ok." He was quiet, and I stared out the window still in his arms. "Come here," he said pulling me to the window, and he pulled it open.

"What?" I asked confused.

"This is so you don't have to get up later."

I smiled at him and climbed up to lounge in the window. Liam placed his hand on my thigh and looked into my eyes.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"You're just the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he whispered.

I blushed, but leaned my head on his chest so he wouldn't see. We stayed there for a long time, and I fell asleep in the window. I briefly woke up as he carried me to bed, but I surprised myself by falling right back to sleep. And it was midnight.

The next morning, I woke up in Liam's arms again, and smiled as I remembered last night. I actually fell asleep soon; I'd like to say that it was because of Liam, but I knew in my heart that it was Will. He'd come home. _I didn't wake up last night! _I can't tell you in world how proud I was of myself. I haven't slept like that in forever! And it was all thanks to my brother, and the beautiful boy lying next to me. I smiled as I took in his messy hair and the rising and falling of his chest under his T-shirt. He blinked a few times and slowly opened his eyes to look at me. His beautiful brown eyes stared into my hazel ones for a long minute until I said, "I didn't wake up last night."

It took him a minute to register before he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. Liam noticed and smiled. He slowly leaned in and our lips pressed together. We kissed for a while before Harry burst through the door with everyone else followed him. "Liam and Emily were SNOGGING!" he screamed successfully waking up everyone else who wasn't entering our room.

"Oh my God," I muttered holding my face in my hands. I think I was blushing more now than I ever had before in my life. My knight in shining armor came to my rescue forcing everyone out of our room. I didn't even hear his excuse; I was so horribly terrified. I felt Liam sit next to me on the bed, and he pulled my hands from my face and held them in his hands. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," he said smiling.

"Yeah, then you're a dream come true," I said.

"Then you are my whole world and I'll never let you go."

I stared at him with my mouth slightly open. There was nothing I could say to that. Did he really mean that? Did he really feel that way about me? Was I really his whole world? Did I really deserve a guy like this? Could I find the courage to tell him how I really felt about him?

"Really?" I asked. He was still holding my hands.

"Really? Yes. I'll never let you go… ever. Emily, I-" He was cut off by my brother bursting through the door.


	13. Chapter 12

"Really? Yes. I'll never let you go… ever. Emily, I-" He was cut off by my brother bursting through the door.

"You were SNOGGING my SISTER?! What the HELL were you thinking?!" he screamed walking into my room. Okay, third time I head that tone in his voice.

Liam and I stood up at the same time. "Will, I'm sixteen! I can kiss a guy."

"NOT IN BED!" he screamed.

"It's not like we were doing anything! We're smart enough not to!" I screamed back at him. I've never seen him like this. Honestly I was really, really scared… of my _own_ brother. He was always the calm one I could come to whenever our parents were fighting or someone was teasing me at school. He had _never_ snapped like this before.

"But _he_ might have something else in mind!" he yelled, gesturing angrily at Liam.

Liam opened his mouth to defend himself but I screamed at Will first. "You know what William?! Get out! I can do what I want with my boyfriend; I'm sixteen. I know Liam would never do something like that, and you're not my father! I thought my life would finally be perfect now that you came back for Christmas. My first week back at school I wouldn't have to get beat up in the hallways and afterschool for the first time in three years; I could walk the hallways with my head high knowing I had someone there for me. But you know what? You accuse one of the only trustworthy friends I have, and… I just… I just don't know what to do anymore." My voice softened. "Just get out Will." I turned around and hid my face in my hands. During my outburst he had backed up to the door.

"Em…" Will started to say.

"Just get out!" I screamed turning back to him and slamming the door in his face.

I stood there for a minute before I heard Liam walk up behind me. His arms found their way around my waist. He pulled my back to the bed and we sat down. I was in a daze – I had no idea what I was doing. All I could think about was the look on Will's face when I screamed at him. He looked so guilty. That made me guilty because I never wanted to hurt him. He was my lifeline, my support and bodyguard at school. It's true that he hasn't been here for the past few years, but I never wanted to tell him how I actually felt about it. I knew it would hurt him, and I think that's what I was most guilty about. I had thrown a low blow. At my brother, my protector, my guardian angel.

"Hey," Liam whispered. "Are you ok?"

I didn't say anything. The look on my face probably said it all. I felt a dongle tear escape from my eye. He pulled my in his lap and I sobbed into his shirt for a full 10 minutes I hated what I had done to my brother.

After we had stayed like that for a while, Li said, "Are you okay now?"

"No," I answered honestly, "but I'll be fine. You?"

"I'm fine. I'm sure that everyone heard that, though."

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to go downstairs and get some breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah, lemme just get changed," I said. I pecked him on the cheek and got up. I pulled a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt out of my drawer. I used the same drill as yesterday: changing in the bathroom and locking the door. When I came out, I saw that Liam was wearing his jeans and a grey T-shirt. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead before we walked to the door and down the stairs. I decided to just act like nothing happened and I got a bowl of cereal. I didn't use a spoon: I just drank it from the bowl. Only when I had finished my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink did I notice everyone starting at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We were just wondering if you were okay," Zayn said after the short awkward silence that had followed my previous question. I wouldn't think he would be the one to speak up; he was always so quiet.

"I'm fine. Do you want to have a movie day?" I asked everyone.

"Actually, Bella and I were going out for the day," Harry said.

Michele, taking the hint, said, "Niall and I were going to go to the mall with Zayn and Jackie."

"We were?" Niall asked in confusion.

"Yes we were," hissed Michelle kicking him in the leg.

"Oh, yeah. We were."

I utterly failed my attempt to not laugh.

Everyone started laughing hysterically at my sputtering. I started laughing harder which caused them all to start rolling on the floor laughing. After we all caught our breath, Lou said, "What if we have a guy's day out and leave the girls to… do… whatever girls do…"

"That's a really good idea," Sam said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Actually, Harry and I were seriously going out today…" Bella said awkwardly.

"Ok, the guys can still go out. You to have fun," Jackie winked at them. Bella and Harry laughed.

"Alright it's settled then. NANADO'S!" Niall shouted. This erupted a new round of side-splitting laughter. We all calmed down again, and the guy got ready to leave. Before Liam walked out the door, he whispered in my ear, "I'm only a phone call away, love. Don't be afraid to ask for help. Okay?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah. Thank you."

We leaned in for a quick kiss before he left which brought the butterflies again. I sighed and turned back to the girls. "You mind if I take a rain check on the girl's day?"

"Go ahead. It's okay," Sam said. She knew I was shaken up from the fight and needed some time to think. She could always see right through me.

"Thanks." I went upstairs and grabbed my sweatshirt, wallet, and phone. On the way out, I grabbed my IPod and headphones, sketchbook, and pencil. Soon, I found that my feet had taken me to the park across Bella's house.


	14. Chapter 13

Soon, I found that my feet had taken me to the park across Bella's house. As I walked farther in, it molded into woods, it's protective canopy making me feel safe. Will had left just like I asked him to. I found myself missing him, and wondering if he was okay. Then my thoughts traveled to Liam as I walked. He would never try anything like Will was suggesting, would he? He was always the grounded member of the band, I thought. He wouldn't disrespect a girl like that. I mean, we've only known each other for what, four, five days? But he did ask me to be his girlfriend that first night. I shook my head as if I could toss the thoughts out of my head. I pulled my IPod out and put in my headphones. "Drive By" by Train came on, and my head bobbed to the music. I started singing because there was no one around "Soul Sister" was on next and I sang my heart out. Somehow, it made me feel better. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around. Liam and Zayn were standing there with grins on their faces. I immediately smiled and hugged them both. I took my headphones out and asked, "Whacha doin here?"

Liam laughed. "Hi to you, too."

Zayn and I laughed. "You are a brilliant singer, Em. Seriously," Zayn said.

"Not really," I shook my head.

"You really are!" they both said.

"Can you sing some more stuff, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease," Liam begged.

Why does the puppy dog look even exist?! "Fine, only if you sing with me."

"Deal!" they both said. We found a small meadow and sat down on the grass.

"What are we singin'?" I asked.

"Ummm…" Liam started to think.

"Bruno Mars…" muttered Zayn.

"'Just the Way You Are.'" I finished for him.

"Pitch Perfect style," agreed Liam. Zayn smiled at each other.

"Boo Yah!" I said. We skipped the dododo's because I didn't feel like going that high.

"I'll start," Zayn said.

He started with the "Ohh's"

Then I came in with the first lyrics (I'm blue, Liam's red, and Zayn's green)

Ohhhhhhhh

Oh her eyes, her eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Her hair, her hair  
>Falls perfectly without her trying<br>She's so beautiful  
>And I tell her every day<p>

(Ahhh)

When Liam came in, it was magical.

Oh, I was thinkin' bout her, thinkin' bout me thinking bout us thinking what were gonna be

Yeah I know, I know  
>When I compliment her she won't believe me<p>

He took my hand and smiled. Zayn started beat-boxing in the background.

Opened my eyes it was only just a dream

And it's so, it's so  
>Sad to think she don't see what I see But every time she asks me do I look okay<p>

It was only just a dream

I say

So I travel back down that road

So I travel back down that road

When I see your face

Will she come back no one knows I realize yeah it was only just a dream

Will she come back no one knows I realize yeah it was only just a dream

There's not a thing that I would change Cuz you're amazing

It was only just a dream

It was only just a dream

Just the way you are

We all started to clap out the rhythm and, in replacement for stomps because we were sitting down, we hit our legs.

So I travel back down that road

So I travel back down that road

When I see your face

Will she come back no one knows I realize yeah it was only just a dream

Will she come back no one knows I realize yeah it was only just a dream

There's not a thing that I would change Cuz you're amazing

It was only just a dream

It was only just a dream

Just the way you are

I remembered that I never really like the ending of the song in the movie, so I decided to drag it out a bit.

When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change

Cuz you're amazing

Cuz you're amazing

Cuz you're amazing

Just the way you are

Just the way you are

Just the way you are

I started giggling, and we all burst out laughing. "That was amazing," I managed to say through gaspes.

"Ok, that was really good," Liam said.

"Yeah. Emily, you're really good," Zayn said.

"You really are," Liam agreed.

"Zayn, I never knew you were that talented with beat-boxing," I said, brushing off their comment.

"Thanks," he said. "it's really fun… But wait, we were talking about you!"

I burst out laughing, and I think I looked a bit like Niall.

"Seriously, though, Em. You have some serious talent," Liam said.

"You really think so?" I asked after I regained control of myself.

"Yeah," Zayn said nodding. Well, they did look like they believed what they were saying.

I just smiled and shook my head. "_You guys_ are amazing."

"I don't think we'll be able to convince her this way…" Zayn said putting on a thoughtful look.

Liam smirked.

"Anywho…" I said very loudly trying to break their thought process.

"Where did you get anywho?" Liam burst out laughing with Zayn. Ok…

I started laughing with them; I couldn't help it. It was so random.

Zayn suddenly noticed my sketchbook. "What's that?" he asked, but being the artist, I think he already knew. Great, do they would go on and on about all the "talent I possess" and yadda yadda. Whatever.

"It's nothing," I said, sitting on it.

"It has to be something if you're sitting on it," Liam said slowly.

"No it's not." I tried my best to look innocent, but I think I failed miserably.

Liam's face split into a grin, and he started tickling me. "No, Liam – stop!" I yelled, but it didn't do any good. He pulled me onto his lap, and Zayn grabbed the book. Liam's arms wrapped around my waist, and he kissed my cheek. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Mean-ie…"

"You know I'm nice," he said with his puppy dog face. I stuck my tongue out at him again. Meanwhile, Zayn had been flipping through my sketchbook.

"Emily, you're amazing! Can you teach me?" Zayn asked in utter amazement.

"I think that's the one thing I'm good at," I said.

"You're good at everything," Liam defended. I laid my head back on his shoulder, and he put his chin on mine.

Zayn interrupted the moment the moment by saying, "Liam, seriously, she's good. She drew all of us, too!"

"Oh, well, then. I have to see my portrait painted by the most beautiful girl in the world," Liam started to flirt, before he took the sketchpad and looked at my drawings. "Whoa..."

"This is amazing! Can we show the rest of the band? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease," Liam begged.

"Fine," I gave in.

"Oh! The thing's tonight," Zayn said.

"Oh!" Liam realized. I jumped of him because he was about to get up.

"What's tonight?" I asked.

"I thought Niall spilled," Zayn said confused as he stood up.

"Oh, that mysterious date thing. Yeah…" I was getting curious about this thing. "What time is it?"

"Two o'clock," Zayn said,

"And what time are we supposed to leave?" I asked.

"Six-thirty," Liam said.

"Yup – we gotta go," I said trying to snatch the sketchbook back, but Liam lifted it over his head. I was still trying to get it when he said, "You said I could show the boys, right?

"Oh…yeah…" I stuck my tongue out at him again.

Liam and Zayn laughed, and we started walking back to Bella's.

"Hey Zayn…" I started to ask him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Will went this morning?" I felt Liam tense next to me and he squeezed my hand.

"I think he said he went back to your house," Zayn said glancing at Liam.

"Okay." I was a bit worried about him.

After a while of awkward silence, Liam said, "I think Harry's going to like the way you drew his hair."

We joked the rest of the way to Bella's house, and the girls immediately went to get ready. Bella, Jackie, and Michelle planned all the makeup. Sam and I didn't really doo that kinda stuff. The only time I ever wore makeup before was my first high school dance, and honestly that was really it – to make it more pathetic, I went with Bella, I didn't have a date.

_Anyway_, the girls and I planned for tonight while the guys took showers and did guy stuff (whatever that is I have no idea). I think Liam was watching Toy Story.

Bella had on a hot pink dress, and it had a small bow in the back. I might sound kinda childish, but she looked really good. Jackie had a really tight purple dress, and it looked really good on her with her black heels. Michelle had on a lighter purple dress that was tight but not skin tight like Jackie's, and she had black flats that looked really good. Sam had on a black and white dress that had a shape like mine, except it wasn't pleated and it reached a few inches below her knees. They were all really pretty.

I was the last one ready cuz I'm always really slow so all the girls were already downstairs. I quickly slipped on my 1 inch heels when I heard Bella call me, "Hurry up, Em!"

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I quickly checked my reflection once, and was stunned that I really looked pretty. Wow. I wouldn't necessarily say beautiful, but it was the first time in a few years that I thought I was actually pretty.

"Em!" It was Bella again.

"I'm coming!" I screamed. Can't a girl check her reflection?

I almost ran down the stairs when I noticed they were all staring at me. "What?"

"You're beautiful," said Harry.

"I think you should be paying attention to Bella, Harry," I said raising my eyebrows. He blushed and kissed Bella on the cheek.

The others stopped staring at me after that; all except Liam. I walked over to him smiling, and he pulled me in for a hug. "You're beautiful," he whispered. "I've never been this speechless before."

I looked up at him with a huge smile on my face. "You're talking now," I laughed.

He just smiled. We all piled in the van, and I asked, "Where are we going?"

"Oh, nowhere, just a really fancy five star diner," said Niall. "And they have really, really good food. Not as good as Nando's, but it's really good."

I looked shocked up at Liam. "Why?!"

"Because we want to make you guys feel special," Zayn answered from the front, and Liam just smiled at me. "Then we're gonna split up later and take you to a special place," Liam added.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that, stupid," Harry scolded.

"Sorry," Liam and Zayn said. This was so funny; Daddy Direction getting reprimanded.

"I'm hungry!" Niall yelled. I couldn't help it anymore; I burst out laughing with Bella and Sam.

Michelle yelled, "Niall's right. Food!"

Bella, out of nowhere, whispered something in Liam's ear. I shot her a confused glance but she just winked at me and said, "Special place." Whatever. I'll find out later.


	15. Chapter 14

The place they took us was amazing. When you walked in, there was a high chandelier and a red carpet that led up to a podium where you would say your name and how many people (that thing). There was a wall separating us from the other room, so we couldn't see anything. The waiter/whatever-you-want-to-call-the-guy-at-the-podium opened the intricate pattered door to lead us into the dining hall. I had to hold on to Liam to keep from falling over when I looked up at the ceiling. It looked as tall as a cathedral, but I'm sure it wasn't. The chandelier here was…wow. There was a huge dance floor in the middle of the room, and tables on each side. It was fancier than a club, but not as fancy as a five start restaurant because it had a dance floor. I noticed a door that led outside into some type of garden I couldn't quite see, and I made a mental note to visit it later. The waiter-guy led us to a table, and we all sat down couples next to each. I got water with Bella and Sam, and everyone else got coke. We all ordered and Niall was right: the food was fantastic. After dinner, Lou and Sam started busting moves on the dance floor and everyone else soon followed, which left me and Liam alone. A smile spread across his face and I could tell he had an idea.

He pulled me out of my seat and walked towards the door I had noticed earlier. A butler-guy was standing in front of it, so I was no way to get out. As I looked over the guy's shoulder, I realized there was a pathway that curved leading into the garden so I couldn't see anything. Liam whispered something to the guy that I didn't catch because I was looking out the glass door. The guy nodded and walked through a different door and emerged a second later with a key that he quickly fit in the lock for the door; Liam held it open for me like he was welcoming me into a whole new world.

I walked through the door and ran to the corner, but turned around before I could see it to wait for Liam.

"Exited?" he asked, grinning. All I could do was nod, and then he held out his hand for me. I took a deep breath and took it. Suddenly for some reason I was nervous.

He led me around the corner, and as soon as we were past the bush, I stopped dead in my tracks with my mouth wide open. There was a stone pathway leading up to the most beautiful little bridge you have ever seen stretching over a little pond. White Christmas lights were strewn over the bridge and bushes like fairies. It was amazing. Liam led me over the bridge to a bench on the other side of the pond; I was still in a dream. We sat down together, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. We stayed there for a while just like that, and I was about to fall asleep when he said, "Bells told me you loved fairy tales, so…"

I looked up at him, but I was still so shocked that all I could look was kiss him lightly on the cheek. He pulled me on his lap and held me tight. "I don't ever want this night to end. Thank you, Liam," I whispered. He smiled and kissed the back of my neck softly. A slow song started to play inside, and Liam asked, "Emily, can I have the honor of this dace?"

"Yes you may," I grinned at him, and got off his lap. He pulled me into his arms and we danced in a circle. I draped my arms around his neck and smiled. Staring up at him and all I could think was…Cinderella. I felt like Cinderella. Liam was my Prince Charming and this was The Ball. I leaned my head on my Prince's chest and listened to the beating of his heart. He leaned his head gently against mine and we swayed to the music in our little garden.

The song ended all too soon, but when it did, I looked up at him. I was about to thank him when his lips pressed against mine. Once again, I felt the sparks and the butterflies in my stomach. He pulled my close and kissed me harder, so I kissed him harder, too. My fingers got tangled in his hair, and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I had to pull away to catch my breath, so I looked down and pressed my head against his chest. I could feel he was breathing heavily, too.

"The boys are probably looking for us by now," he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I muttered, his whisper had sent chills down my back.

He starting leading me inside, but stopped in the middle of the bridge. He looked down at me and lightly kissed me on the forehead. "You're beautiful."

He immediately started walking back in, I guess to prevent me from arguing. Actually I just blushed. Liam Payne, who could have any girl in the world, said I was beautiful, and it really seemed like he meant it. Truly and honestly thought I was beautiful…

He was right, the guys were looking for us. We found them and told them we were fine, but Bella must have seen the star-struck look on my face. She started whispering to Michelle, then Michelle started muttering to Sam, then Sam to Jackie. Then they all started talking to the boys. "Liam, I think they know something," I whispered in his ear. He nodded and held me close like he was trying to protect me from something.

"Hey guys, did anything happen?" Harry was the first to ask.

"How about we take the girls somewhere special? Should we go now? Yeah, let's go," Liam said talking really fast. He started walking to the door, and everyone just followed. The questions didn't stop though. In the van, Lou shouted, "I think they snogged!" Oh, God.

"Yeah… Look, she's blushing!" shouted Niall. I think I'm gonna die.


	16. Chapter 15

Liam pulled me into his lap, and held my head close to him. I knew he was communicating with them somehow by mouthing the words or something. The boys started laughing, and then I heard Niall say, "Wait, I think he's serious." There was silence again, then Liam let my head go. I stayed on his lap anyway. All the guys were looking at Liam in shock. "Liam…?" What did he tell them?

"Sorry, love. Didn't want you to hear that," he said shyly.

"Why?" I asked, still confused.

"Don't worry, it's not about you." I could see a glint in his eyes, so I think he was lying.

"Ok," I said and leaned against him.

The guys had recovered, but Lou was still starring. "Y-you-"

"Yes, Lou," Liam answered quickly.

"B-but what about Danielle? Didn't yo-" he started.

"I don't think so, Lou. Shut up?" I could tell he didn't want me to hear.

The van pulled up outside a little bakery, and the girls pulled me inside. We all bought hot chocolate because it was a little chilly; when we came out, all the guys were around Liam like they were interrogating him.

He must have said something, because I heard Niall shout, "What about her? How does she feel about this?!"

Lou shouted back at him, "Shut up!"

Then I heard Liam say, "I thought I was gonna tell her tonight, but I don't want to rush her into anything. She said something tonight that made me rethink telling her."

"Hey, boys! We're back," Bella interrupted, obviously not wanting to let anything spill.

I looked at Liam in serious confusion as he turned around. "Li, I don't know. She might want to hear it," said Harry.

"Shut up, Harry!" everyone said at the same time except Liam and Lou. Lou, surprised by the outburst, ran over to Harry and shouted in his ear, "It's ok, Hazza! I won't let them be mean to you!"

Everyone started laughing except me and Liam; we were staring at each other. He was scared that I'd heard him; I could see it.

"What are you talking about? Please tell me, Li." I thought I was going to break. After everything that happened, after everything we said, why was he keeping a secret from me? And it's so bad that the boys didn't even know?!

He saw I was about to shatter, and he pulled me over to under the light of the bakery window. He stared at me, then asked out of the blue, "Emily, I have to know something. Do you trust me?"

I hesitate for a minute; after what happened, I wasn't sure. But then I thought of last night and how he's sung to me for three nights strait. Who else I know would ever care enough to do that? I had to trust him; he meant so much to me.

"Yeah," I said.

He smiled gratefully and put out his hand for me to take. After another slight hesitation I'm sure he noticed, I gently placed mine in his. The familiar sensation on sparks came again, and I smiled. I think I love him. Wait, _what?! _ _Did I just think that?!_ I looked up at his face, and then smiled; yes, the boy I've only known for four days had come so close to my heart that I didn't know what I'd do without him.

He led me back to the group, and we all decided to split up. Liam and I walked through the park that was across the street from the bakery, and then he started to lead me off the path. In a matter of a few feet, I could see lights like the ones that were on the bridge; I looked at Liam in confusion but he just smiled. We followed them, and eventually we came to a blanket that had been hung between to branches to block the lights and to prevent anyone from seeing us, I guess. Paparazzi.

"You ready?" he asked me. He still didn't let go of my hand; I don't think I ever wanted him to.

I swallowed and nodded; he pulled back the blanket to let us through.

I gasped as I took a small step through so he could let the blanket fall back in place. There was a tree leaning over a gazebo which both had white Christmas lights all over them. There were two lines on lights on the ground leading up to it to create a pathway. I didn't feel like Cinderella this time, though: just me. Me who had an impossibly amazing boyfriend and who was living in a fairy tale. A butterfly flew across the clearing and a rabbit playfully chased it. No way. This was too story-book. Way to fake to be real. But there was Liam, still holding on to my hand. I had to be real.

I hugged him tight and he led me up to the gazebo. There was a light blue blanket spread out and a guitar on one end. Liam led me over, let go of my hand, and sat down on the side with the guitar. He motioned for me to sit next to him, so I did and leaned on his shoulder. I sat up as he reached for his guitar; he pulled it into his lap and started to play.

**Ch 12**

**Liam POV**

I started to sing to Emily because she said she liked my singing, and I allowed myself to get lost in the moment and the song. But then what I wanted to tell her came crashing back down on my thoughts as the song ended. I heard I sniff and I looked over to see the girl of my dreams crying. I put the guitar to the side and hugged her. I don't know why but I found that I was very protective of her after I found out about her nightmares and what happened to her, but I was even more protective after she told me that I was her first. I had to tell her sooner or later. I saw the look in her eyes as she saw that I was keeping something from her. I couldn't hurt her.

I let her cry out everything she had in my arms while I rubbed her back. I hated to see her like this. It hurt me just as much as it hurt her. When she just about stopped, I gave her some tissues I had brought (Bella's idea) and she wiped the stained makeup and tears off her eyes. We sat there for a while without saying a word, and after a few minutes I asked, "Are you ok?" I almost whispered it.

She nodded. I think that she was afraid that she'd start crying again if she said anything. "Was it me?" I asked. I hate hurting her.

Em shook her head just laid down with on the blanket with her eyes closed, and I laid down next to her wrapping my arm protectively around her. I don't know why I'm trying to protect her, she can take care of herself; I just don't want to see her hurt. She scooted closer so I pulled her into a hug I hoped would never end. I loved the smell of her hair, of her; I loved hugging her, and just to have someone to talk to that isn't one of the boys cuz they'll just make fun of me.

I had to tell her; it would just break her if she thought it was something else like I wanted to break up with her or something. "Emily," I whispered.

"Hmm?" She looked so adorable with her eyes half oven like that.

"I think I want to tell you now. Can you try not to freak out or anything?" I was worried about her reaction.

She was wide awake now, and very curious. "Yeah?" She almost looked scared.

I paused, then said, "I-I think I'm in love with you."

She froze with her eyes wide open and I felt her tense up. "What?" she whispered.

"Emily, I love you." I think I had butterflies in my stomach for the first time since… I don't know.

She looked down, still tense, and I could tell she was scared. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Why did I have to go and hurt her again.

She looked up at me biting her lip. God, she was so cute. She looked in my eyes and said, "I think I love you too."

It was my turn for my eyes to go wide; then I couldn't help but smile. The girl of my dreams just said she loved me too. "You do?"

She nodded, still biting her lip. I hugged her tightly never wanting to let go. I kissed the top of her head and slowly let my arms loosen.

She cuddled close to me and I think that we would've fallen asleep, but Lou saw us. I told Niall where I was taking Em, and I guess Lou dragged it out of him. He was giving Sam a piggyback ride, and they crept through the clearing towards us while I hear giggling from behind the blanket. Great; everyone was here.

"Don't look now but everyone's here. They're behind the blanket, but Lou and Sam are sneaking up on us," I whispered as softly as I could in Emily's ear.

She glanced up at me with an evil grin on her face. "What do you want ta do to them?" She looked so cute when she had that evil grin. Ah, she always looked cute.

"I don't know I thought you might have some ideas," I admitted.

"Lay completely still with your eyes closed, and then when they come over, we'll scare the life out of them," she whispered excitedly. "I'll tap your arm for when to pop up."

"Okay, great," I whispered and closed my eyes. This girl was brilliant.

Lou and Sam came over and stood in front of us. I guess that he motioned for everyone else to come over because I heard more footsteps come our way. I sensed them all standing around us; I heard one cameras button on a phone beep then Em tapped me on the arm. We shot up screaming "BOO!"

The look on their faces was priceless, especially Harry's; he was in a state of shock for the next five minutes. Lou actually fell out of the gazebo, and all the girls screamed; Niall swore.

Em and I laughed so had tears in our eyes, and eventually everyone else had to join in. I think I can speak for us all when I say that the cramps in our sides from laughing hurt really badly. I can't remember the last time I laughed like that.


	17. Chapter 16

We got back home, and we were all so tired that we decided to just go to bed. Bella had two showers, so we had to have an order to who went first, second, ect. I was famous for my hour long showers, and Bella was famous for her five second ones. Jackie was close to me time, but I took the longest.

We played truth or dare while other people were in the shower, and as usual Harry came up with some pretty bad ones. Jackie had just gotten out of the shower, but she hadn't come downstairs yet, and Zayn just got in. I was waiting for Jackie to come out when Harry asked Liam, "Truth or dare?" Liam hadn't picked dare yet, so I knew he was going to.

"Dare," he said. Yup, he did.

"Ok," said Harry thoughtfully. "Snogg Emily for 45 seconds right here." Dam you, Harry.

Liam looked at me and blushed. "Oops. Sorry," he said. _Sure you are_ I thought.

Jackie opened the door to the bathroom, and I quickly got up. "Time to go!" I said happily. I kissed Liam on the nose, and ran off. I could hear them all laughing behind me.

"You'll just have to do it when you come back!" Harry shouted behind me.

I put on my favorite blue sweatpants and a t shirt then finished drying my hair. I was afraid that Harry would actually make me follow through on the dare, and Liam would have to kiss me in front of everyone. I mean, he's not a bad kisser, it's just that fact that it will be in front of everyone. And I do get stage fright…

I walked downstairs lost in thought, so I wasn't paying that much attention to my surroundings. I screamed as someone jumped on my back and started tickling me. I managed to catch a glimpse of Loui before everyone started tickling me. Liam was my superman, and while I was laying breathless on the floor, pulled everyone off me. I smiled as he pulled me up and engulfed me in a bear hug.

"Thanks, Liam," I said.

"Anytime, love," he replied grinning.

"Dare time!" Harry screamed, interrupting my happy mood.

"Harry, what happens if I back out of a dare?" I asked.

"You can't," he replied cheekily.

"Yes I can," I retaliated.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can; it's a free country."

"But its truth or dare; you can't back out – it's against the rules."

"Who says there are any rules?"

"There just are."

"But who says-"

"Guys!" Liam yelled, successfully causing us both to stop bickering and look at him.

"Yes, superman?" I asked.

"Is that my new nickname?" he asked grinning.

"Yup."

He smiled at me, and I thought me might kiss me before Harry said, "There _are_ rules in truth or dare, though."

"There doesn't have to be," Liam said.

"But there are, so kiss her," Harry said.

"Gladly," Liam said. Somehow, I found a streak of adventurous and daring in me, and I found myself smiling. Weird, this wasn't usually me. I was usually quiet and shy; never bold like this. Whatever. We both leaned in, and his lips met mine. There were sparks like never before, and I started wondering if there was such a thing as true love or love at first sight. Now, I don't think I could doubt true love. Ever again. Soon, I was lost in our kiss, and I lost track of time. When we finally pulled apart for breath, we found that everyone had cleared the room. Wow, it must have been more than 45 seconds…

I looked up at Liam and smiled. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too, Emily." He smiled and swept me up in another flawless kiss.

...

Will had come back apologizing the next day, and it was awkward at first between him and Liam, but they soon were friends again. I had forgiven Will, but I'm not sure Liam did quite yet. He never liked to see me hurt in any way. It was really cute that he was so protective; he was my superman. And I love him; I always will not matter what happens.


	18. Epilogue

"Superman! You're home!" I yelled, jumping into Liam's arms. He had just come back from a meeting with Simon and the band. "I missed you," I said as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I was only gone for a few hours," he said.

"I still missed you!" I put on a face pout that was broken be my laughter as Liam spun me around in his arms.

"I love you so much," he said, bringing me into a bear hug.

"I love you, too, superman."

"I have some news for you," he said. He looked a bit nervous, and he was starting to get me nervous.

"Yeah?" I stayed calm for him; we tried to be each other's rocks and comfort each other when something was wrong.

"Uh, you know how you love to play the piano and sing? Well, you were talking about choosing a musical career path, and uh…" My face was blank as I started at him. What was he saying? How was I supposed to feel?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked him.

"Do you want to be the open in the concerts for our next tour?"

All I could do was stare at him for a full minute. "No way," I whispered when I gained my voice again.

"Yeah way. I talked to Simon, and he's fine with it. The band would love it and so would I. W-would you like that?" He seemed so unsure of giving me a career, an actual life.

"Yeah." I huge grin formed on my face and our lips crashed together. This was one of the best days of my life.

...

I could hear the crowd behind the thick curtain, and I thought I was going to throw up right here. I didn't think I could hold the butterflies anymore. This was my first performance ever for people other than Liam, the band, and the girls. I started shaking from my nerves. I only did one school play, and the stage fight I got then was nothing compared to this, although it was really bad. I couldn't breathe properly anymore. Simon Cowell tried to calm me down (yes him!) but I just couldn't focus on anything he was saying. It didn't even register.

I felt arms wrap around my middle, and I soon stopped shaking. Liam kissed me behind my ear, and whispered, "You'll be fantastic. It's only me in the audience, and you know the songs by heart. You are amazing and you always will be no matter what. I will always love you and stand beside you no matter what happens. I love you, Emily. You will be amazing."

His arms untangled them from my grasp and he spun me around for a quick, passionate kiss. "I love you," I said.

"And I love you. Go get 'em, superwoman." He grinned and spun me back around towards the stage. He leaned toward me and whispered in my ear one more time. "You will be amazing. Think about what it means to you, and the audience won't matter. You won't hear the screams and cheers, you'll just know the music and the beat. It's like flying, and it's fantastic. You can do it. Just think about what it means to you."

I followed his instructions, and thought about what the piano has come to mean to me. It was so much more than just my connection with Will. It was the outlet for my emotions; it helped me express whatever I was feeling when I had no words. I was my eagle. I flew on its back and it carried my away every time. It was my memories with Liam. It was everything that meant anything to me; everything I ever wished for. It was my fairytale ending.

I look a deep breath and walked out of Liam's arms and on stage.

...

I had a date with Liam that night. He refused to tell me where we were going, only that it was a surprise. We've been dating for four years and I was studying fine arts and music at college. I was on my Christmas break, so I was with Liam. I was in the bathroom getting ready, and I put on a long dark blue dress. It was lose around my shoulders, and tighter around my waist. There were pearls embedded in the fabric in an intricate pattern of connected spirals, which spread out to form more branches towards the bottom. Harry and Lou had helped me pick it out, saying it was going to be a fancy date. As I walked down the stairs, I watched Liam's eyes widen while he watched me. I smiled; I don't think I would ever get used to him thinking I was the most beautiful thing in the world even though he told me on a daily basis. He was the perfect boyfriend; he was always there for me if I needed him or not, and he made me feel like I was the most important thing in his life. I loved him so much.

He took my hand, and led me to a limousine; he held the door for me while I climbed in and sat down next to me. We said hi to Paul, who was driving, and soon we were off to the mysterious destination for our date. When Paul pulled up to the curb and I stepped out, I saw that we were at the park where he told me he loved me.

"I have to go for last minute preparations, but Paul will tell you when to come find me," Liam said before he quickly but sweetly kissed me on the cheek.

I smiled up at him. "Okay."

Paul kept looking at his watch wile I counted the minutes in my head. I had counted six minutes when Paul said, "Okay, go get him."

"Thanks, Paul," I said. I gave him a quick hug, and ran off to where Liam had disappeared. There was a path that I was following carefully, but I was distracted by twinkling Christmas lights to my right. Then I noticed a rose petal trail leading towards the lights. It led my over a small bridge, and, in the middle, the petal trail became a full rose trail. I picked up the roses as I went; I couldn't bear to leave them there. The trail continued until it lead me to a dark blue blanket draped across a clearing in the trees to provide privacy and to prevent me from seeing what lay beyond it.

"Liam?" I asked hesitantly.

"I'm here," I head his voice call from the other side of the blanket.

I smiled and gently pulled the blanket aside. Our white gazebo stood in the center of the clearing with the twinkling lights enveloping it, and the trees at the edge of the clearing were also draped in the lights. Liam stood in front of the steps on the gazebo holding the last rose. I ran toward him and he ran to me, and when we connected, he spun me around. I laughed and kissed him. "This is amazing."

"You're amazing," he said. I laughed.

Liam pulled me to the gazebo where a small table was set up for dinner. It had a clique red checkered tablecloth and two candles. He pulled out my chair so I could sit down, then he pushed me in.

After we had eaten, we were sitting on the steps, and my head was resting on his chest. "Emily?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He got up, then knelt down on one knee in front of me. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and when I was you for the first time, all I thought of was being able to all you mine. As the years went by, I dreamed of seeing you walk down the aisle and we'd say 'I do.' I love you so much; you are my world. Emily, will you marry me?"

He pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket and opened it. There was a small diamond ring, the perfect size. The diamond was a light blue, and he knew it was my favorite color.

I couldn't contain my joy. "Yes!" I squealed and jumped into his arms. "I love you, Liam."

He slipped the ring on my finger, and kissed me. He led me into the woods and then a meadow. We were on top of a hill, and the lights could not reach us. We spent the rest of the night laying together under the stars. I had my fairytale ending with a prince charming who would stand by my side through anything. I had my Superman.

2 years later:

I had just graduated from college, and I had made Liam promise we wouldn't get married until I was out of college. He was such a sweetheart. My daddy was walking me down the aisle, and he didn't think I noticed he was crying. Liam's eyes were sparkling. There was a white arch over where we stood together. We could hear our mothers sniffing in the front row, but all we could do was smile. It was now time for our vows.

"Emily," Liam started. "I loved you from the second I saw your picture. I remember thinking I wanted you to me mine whatever it takes. There is so much to say about you it would take a lifetime, and I intend use mine to tell you just how beautiful you are, inside and out, and how much you mean to me. You're talented, beautiful, kind, generous, beautiful, smart, funny, beautiful. I love you so much, and I never want you to leave my world."

Half the people attending were sobbing, and I'm not sure I could say my vows. "Liam, you've always been there with me through the hard times and the bad. I thank Bella and Harry so much; without them I'm not sure we would have met. You're my everything, my world, and there are many things I would not have been able to do without you. I-," I stopped there to wipe my eyes – thank God Bella used waterproof make up. "I love you so much. You're my everything, and I can't imagine living my life without you. You taught me so much, the most important being how to live my life to the fullest. I love you, Superman."

"I do."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

We leaned into each other and kissed. I threw my bouquet of roses into the crowd, and Michelle caught it. She giggled as Niall swept her up in his arms.

...

I'm sitting here with Liam on our second story balcony as I look back on our life. Our daughter Isabella and our son James are grown up now, and have families of their own. We still see the band, and my friends ended up marrying them, too. We're about eighty years old now, but we still have the same passion for each other as we did when we were twenty. I love Liam with all my heart, and I pray that we can die together, not separately. What is a better way to leave this world than with someone you love? I'll leave knowing I have my fairytale ending, and I'll be carried to the Gates of Grace in the arms of my Superman.


End file.
